What to do
by im your imaginary friend
Summary: Natsu is getting jealous of Lucy and Stings new friendship. Lucy doesn't know who she likes and Lisannas still in love with Natsu. What will happen when the four of them go on a mission together? Nalu vs. Sticy vs. NaLi vs. StiLi
1. Chapter 1

**Natsu's POV**

There was a boring in my chest as I watched them sitting so close to each other. Why did it bother me so much? Lucy was my friend, _we_ were always that close, and now that Sting was that close to her, I couldn't help but be upset. I didn't know why. Should I be...jealous, nah, Lucy can do what she wants. Just not with him, or any other guy, just me, she's mine. I would always sneak into her apartment through her window, she would kick me out most of the time, but sometimes she would be asleep, and I would lie down next to her wrapping my arms around her. She always smelled like strawberries and vanilla, so nice and sweet. Her smile could brighten the darkest of rooms and her laugh could life the spirits of all, including her own spirits. She was beautiful and graceful and... Wait did I, like Lucy?

 **Lucy's POV**

I had only ever been this close with Natsu but he was sitting at the bar talking to Mira. Sting had his arm wrapped around me and was telling me about how he had been kicked out of Sabertooth because he punched the master. It was a funny story so I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't know he could be so funny. As he saw me smile I noticed a slight blush. _Why is he blushing?_ I wondered _could he like m? Nah, its probably because we've been laughing for a while._

 _"So there I was, lounging around the guild hall, when the Master walks up and starts to yell at one o the new members for not completing a mission. He was so loud that the entire fairy tail guild seemed quiet. I walked over and said 'Hey don't be so mean, it was her first mission' and he just continued to yell, and by this time, the new member was busting into tears, so I yelled stop again, but he didn't listen, so I went up to him and punched him in the face." Sting said_

 _I couldn't help but laugh, I couldn't believe how selfless he was being then_

 _"So, the master being the master, didn't take that lightly and picks me up like I was nothing and threw me, I mean actually threw me, out of the guild. Everyone was silent and then he just yelled 'sting, you are hear by out of Sabertooth' in a deep tone all master like. I just simply laughed and walked away. I had been meaning to quit for a while, so this gave me the perfect chance to do so."_

 _"that's awesome" I said. I had put my hands on his chest while I was laughing, he blushed again. What was it with him. But I looked over at Natsu and he was staring directly at us, he looked…angry. I wondered why._

 _ **Sting's POV**_

As Lucy smiled I couldn't help it, my face was as red as a cherry. I hoped she didn't notice though. She was so beautiful, she smelled like Strawberries and vanilla, which were really nice. It had been almost two months since I joined fairy tail. Lucy was the first one to warm up to me. Yeah at first I only hung out with her to annoy Natsu, because seriously, I think everyone but Lucy and Natsu knows that he is head over heals in love with her. But over time, she became so nice, and I really liked hanging out with her. She was so sweet and selfless. She made me smile, what can I say, I was really starting to like Lucy Heartfillia.

I just finished my story about how I got kicked out of Sabertooth, and she seemed to really enjoy it. I looked over at the bar and Saw Natsu giving us the death glares. I knew he was jealous, but I no longer cared about that. I cared about her. She was everything to me now, she was really the only reason I ma staying in fairy tail. Off to the side of Natsu was Lisanna, staring at Natsu with puppy dog eyes, hoping for him to notice her and not Lucy. I was wishing the same thing. Over the past two months I had picked up many things about this guild. 1. Natsu was in love with Lucy only they both didn't know that. 2. Lisanna was in love with Natsu, only he didn't know that 3. I was in love with Lucy and had no idea who she liked. It was like a weird and confusing love…square?, I guess. Anyway. I knew she liked my stories so I figured if I kept telling her new ones, she would smile and laughing her way right into my arms and realize just how much I care about her. I think that I might have been falling in n love with her.

 **Lisanna's POV**

Why was Natsu staring at Lucy, what did she have that I didn't have. She wasn't prettier than me and di had known Natsu longer. Why didn't he love me and not her. I kept staring at Natsu, hoping for him to look over at me, but he was only looking at her. I glanced over to Lucy who was sitting with Sting and realized that she was laughing with him. Hopefully they would end up together and Natsu and me would. I didn't hate her and would never do anything bad to her, but I did want to talk to her. Hopefully she didn't like him back. Lucy was one of my best friends and had been so m=nice to me since I came back from Ediolas. I would hate for her to break my heart unintentionally, and I knew she would hate it as well. I just didn't know what to do.

"Hey Natsu!' I yelled

"Oh, hey Lisanna, what's up?"

"I was thinking, maybe we could go on a mission, I need a little extra money"

"sure, just us two, or can we bring others"

I knew what he meant by others, but I would hate to tell him no, that would be so bitchy of me

"Yeah sure" I said and went to go pick out a job with enough money to split four ways. I figured it would be me, Natsu , Lucy and sting would come along for her. Maybe we could talk on the way there. I decided to go with a job that required taking down a monster that was terrorizing a town. We had all done if so many times before, so I figured it would be easy. It paid 400,000J so enough for each of us. AS I showed him the job, he walked over to sting and Lucy, who I guess said yes, and us four walked out of the guild all, all hoping to accomplish sometimes different. this would be a fun trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy's POV**

The job was in a small town outside of Magnolia, but it would still take an hour by train. Of course, Natsu and Sting being Dragon slayers were sick the entire way there. I sat next to Sting and Lisanna sat next to Natsu. _Liana and Natsu would make a cute couple_ , I thought. But once I thought about that, there was a deep pain in my chest, like I was hurt. I push the feeling off to the side and continued to stare out the window. I then felt a large pressure suddenly on my lap, I looked down to see sting, passes out on my legs, I didn't move, I was used to Natsu doing this exact thing. I looked over to see the Natsu was lying on Liana lap, though he wasn't passed out, he was just feeling sick. Again, there was a pain in my chest. _What is this feeling?_ I thought. I put my hands on to Stings Hair and began to play with his short Golden locks. His hair was oddly soft, like Natsu's. I still couldn't believe that he used to be our enemy. Sting was slowly starting to become one of my closest friends, and me him. It was nice to have another guy friend. Sure I had Gray and I guess Gajeel, but they weren't as close to me as Natsu or now Sting. It was nice.

"Hey Lucy?" asked Lisanna.

"Yeah, what's up" I said with a smile.

"Do you, umm…like Natsu?"

 **Lisanna's POV**

The ride had been calm, besides the two-dragon slayers constant gagging and asking to get off this "moving death trap", but other than that it was quiet and clam. I looked over at Lucy who was playing with Stings hair, _they would make a cute couple_ , I thought. Hopefully she had feelings for him and Not Natsu. Both the boys were at this point passes out so I decided to find out for myself which one she liked.

"Hey Lucy?" I asked

"Yeah, what's up" she said

"Do you, mm…like Natsu?"

She looked at me confused and a little nervous. I became a little nervous myself.

"Umm, I don't know." She said. What did she mean by that? "Well when I first met him, I guess I had a little crush, but over time I began to see him more as a best friend then a boyfriend. Then the feelings started to come back at some point a di really thought I did. But then Sting came and I guess I started to develop feeling for him as well. Its stupid I know but I really don't know whom I like at this point. I have a feeling Natsu likes you though.

"What! Really?" I asked while bushing. That last comment made me really happy, but the rest I was unsure about. She didn't know, and if she did start to develop feeling for Sting (and he obviously likes her) then that would work out for all of us.

"Yeah, of course, you two have been friends since you were kids and I know how close you are. He always talks about you, I think you two would make great couple." She said. I felt a little tease in her voice but I could tell she was serious. But she still looked upset.

"Well you see, the thing is, I do like Natsu," I said, Lucy's mouth at that point was open really wide and so was her yes "I always have and I thought he liked you. So I'm not sure what to do. Do I tell him? Or wait for him to tell me or you how he feels?"

"If he tells me, then I will tell him I don't feel the same way, unless I am one hundred percent sure I like him, and if he tells you, I will support both of you." She smiles and I smiled back. Lucy was so sweet; I knew she would do what's best for all of us.

 **Sting's POV**

I was awake for some of there conversation, I felt bad to eaves drop, but once I heard Natsu and my names, I got curious.

 _Wait, Lucy likes me, and Natsu! That means I have a chance! Yes! Wait that means Natsu also has a chance, NO! What do I do? Do I tell her or wait for her to tell me. GOD I don't know what to do! I'll just wait a bit right now._ I thought. The ride was short after that after I had a million thought in my head. Both Natsu and I ended up kissing the ground after getting of that moving hell. Why did trains exist, they are horrible. Any way we started to walk toward the main part of town and I gradually put my arm around Lucy's shoulders hoping to get close. But at the same time, so was Natsu. This was going to be an interesting trip.

 **** **I know this chapter is a little short, but still I thought it was interesting. i will update soon! oh and sorry if there are any spelling mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

For some reason I felt the deep pain in my chest again when Liana said that she had feelings for Natsu. I knew that she did, but hearing her say it...Hurt I guess. I knew that I had feelings for Natsu for a while, strong ones a few months ago, but now with Sting I wasn't sure, and I really didn't know what to do. Should I push the feelings off to the side for one of them, or let them take their turns? Everything was way too confusing right now. I guess spending time with them both and Lisanna could help identify what I wanted. But then again I also had to focus on the job

From what I got, it was fighting a monster in a town outside Magnolia, the pay was really good so it might have been more tough than I had hoped. But both me and my spirits had been training for a while and I was getting a hell of a lot stronger. I had been practicing how to use my whip and how to do unison raids with the spirits (I didn't know I could do that until they told me I could). I mostly do it with Virgo or Loke though. I was being trained by, mostly, them as well. No one else knew so this would be a great time to show off my new skills. I was excited but scared because of how much the reward was. Don't get me wrong, I need it for rent money, but most of the time, when the pay is that high, it's usually tough.

Anyway, once we got off the train, both Sting and Natsu started to kiss the ground and thank something that they were off that "Moving Hell" I think Sting called it. It was kind of amusing so both Lisanna and I laughed. We walked into the town, and both Sting and Natsu were walking oddly close to me, but not doing anything else otherwise. Anyway the town was fairly large and went into the town hall. We asked for the mayor, who had sent the request and were told to wait. We waited in the main hall of the building until some woman in a really tight dress came and told us to follow her. We walked up a few flight of stairs and into a large office.

"Ah the Fairy Tail mages are here!" a man said stretching out his arms as if to hug us. I was assuming he was the mayor. "SO there is a group of monsters…"

"Wait a group, I thought it said there was just one?" asked Natsu, I shouldn't believe Natsu paid attention to what the flyer had said, but he was right.

"Well I meant group, there are four actually so 100,000J for everyone you defeat, unless you destroy the town, which I heard you did, then I will cut the pay in half." The mayor said. He wasn't wrong, we did tend to do that. "Anyway, there is a group of monsters terrorizing the villagers on the outskirts of the town, they are destroying farms and houses, so please get rid of them"

"Don't worry, Fairy Tail will handle this" Lisanna said with a lot of enthusiasm.

I began to be a bit more scared than I was before.

 **Natsu's POV**

So now there were four monsters, great. The four of us walked in the direction the mayor told us to, to try and get to where the monsters were. I was walking on the left side of Lucy and Sting on her right, she was about two feet ahead of us though. Lisanna was on the other side of me at about the same level as Lucy. Sting kept trying to walk next to her, but I would always pull him back, he got annoyed, but I could tell how he felt about her, I felt the same way. It had only been less than a day since I realized how I felt, but I knew that I had felt this way for a long time, she was just so beautiful. Her hair was mostly behind her head, some resting over her shoulders. It was a beautiful golden color, unlike Stings whose was a gross Yellow color. She was wearing a Pink tank-top with a blue mini-skirt and tall brown boots. It looked amazing on her. Sting on the other hand was wearing jeans and a crop top, so unmanly, wait… I SOUND LIKE ELFMAN

We got to the place where the Mayor said the things were, we could tell because there were some old farms that were completely trampled. The tracks were big, but scattered, like they were jumping from place to place. Some were bigger than the others though, so there were definitely more than one. We looked around for a bit but couldn't see any sort or creature, or people. We decided to split into groups. I was with Lucy and Sting was with Lisanna.

 _Perfect, I can tell her how I feel now hats Stings gone!_ I thought, but then I realized that she would be distracted because of that, so I decided to do it when we were done with the job, unless Sting was going to make a move, then I would definitely beat him to it. Anyway, we were walking and the tracks seemed to be more spread out so it was hard to track them. But we managed. It wasn't until about half an hour of walking that we found the things. I set off I small fire flare into the air, signaling where we were and that we found them. But it was going to be tough to beat them. There standing in front of me and Lucy, were four giant Wyvern. Shit.

* * *

 **I know that these chapters** **might be a bit short, so sorry ! Anyway i don't know who will end up with who yet so i am doing it by popularity and just how the story goes, so put who you want to see with who in the reviews, it could even be Lucy and Liana for all i care, its up to you guys! Thanks for reading !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sting's POV**

I was upset when I didn't get partnered up with Lucy, I knew she would have been more help than Lisanna. All she did was oddly look back and sigh a lot. What was this girl thinking about anyway? After about fifteen minutes of awkward silence she finally said something, and I have to tell you, it caught me really off guard.

"Do you love Lucy?" She said stopping in her tracks and looking directly at me

"Wh-What?" I said

"You know, do have feelings for Lucy?"

"Umm...Yeah? I guess, maybe not Love, but I'm getting there, But don't tell her I said that, I don't really know if she feels the same way" Which was a lie, I knew she had confusing feeling for me, but I dint want her to know that yet. or at least not until she figured out how she felt, I didn't want to force my feelings on her and have her not really feel the same way.

"Really!?" She said, with more excitement then shock "That's great! I mean for you two, I think you would be cute together."

 _This girls, weird, why is she so happy, I mean I know that she and Lucy are friends and all, but she seems happier then, well Happy'_ I thought

Lisanna then continued on her way, skipping actually and was a lot happier then she was five minutes ago. About ten minutes after our weird conversation-ish thing, we saw from the opposite direction, a single red fire flare from Natsu. _I guess they found the masters. I guess we should head over there_ I thought. As me and Lisanna were walking in that direction something came out from both infant and behind us. Before us, and behind us, were two giant Wyvern. Fuck.

 **Natsu's POV**

We had faced these things once before, but none as big as these. They were twenty-thirty feet tall, bright green, and giant wings. I guess they looked like really small dragons. Which was annoying for me. Lucy was standing next to me, she looked both determined and scared, I didn't want her to get hurt, I didn't know what I would do with myself if she was.

"Lucy! Get behind me!" I yelled and stepped in front of her

"No way!" She yelled, which shocked me, I looked back at her, and she looked more determined than before "I want to fight alongside you, I don't want to be saved anymore!"

 _What had gotten into her, this isn't how she used to be, she used to be so scared and nervous, I mean she was good at fighting and really strong, but never this. I kinda like it_ I thought. She stepped to next to me and gave me a smile. God I loved that smile, wait did I say love, shit now I sound like Juvia. Well I guess I was fighting with her now. I wondered what brought on this sudden surge of confidence, but I didn't think about it for too long, because after she smiled, the wyvern came and started to attack.

Both Lucy and I dodged the first attack, and I started to run towards it.

I jumped into the air "Fire Dragon ROAR!I yelled as a gust of fire blew out from my mouth. I landed back on the ground and checked to see what had happened. As I looked up I saw the wyvern, unburned, running towards me. It was to close for me to make another attack, so I didn't know what to do. All of the sudden I see it fall over and get dragged back a little.

"Natsu! Now!" I hear Lucy yell. I see her holding her whip. It was tied around the things feet and partially one of the wings. _When did Lucy learn to that! And when did she get so strong!?_ I didn't have time to think, after she yelled I jumped into the air and shot another attack. Then one more powerful

"Fire Dragon IRON FIST!" I yelled after punching the Wyvern. After that it was down, hopefully dead, but at the least passed out. Lucy tied it up with one of her whips, wait when did she have multiple whips? Anyway she did that I ran over to her.

"Lucy! That was awesome! When did you get so strong and learn to do that?" I yelled/asked her.

"I've been training with Virgo and Loke in my spare time, I figured I would keep it as a surprise until we had a tough mission. Did you like it" she said with a sheepish smile.

"Like it! I loved it! That was awesome" I yelled. I saw her blush a bit, then I picked her up and spun her around. We both laughed for a bit after that.

"Hey Lucy, I have something to tell you." I said putting her down. Now was my chance and I wasn't going to mess it up.

"NO time, later, here comes another one!"

"I- Wait what! Shit!"

 **Lisanna's POV**

 _OH God what do we do, if we send up a flare, then Natsu and Lucy will get distracted, and we know that they are probably facing the same thing, but can we handle these things by ourselves? What are they facing over there?! Oh God what do we do!?_ I thought. I was worried for Natsu and Lucy, but I was also worried for us. I looked at Sting and could tell he was thinking the same thing. Before we had time to think, one of the Wyvern attacked. I jumped out of the way on time, but Stings leg got caught under the things foot.

"Animal Soul: Harpy!" I yelled, I guess this fight was going to be more on instinct than logic. Before I knew it, my arms and lower body became that of a bird and I was flying towards the wyvern. I began to claw at its face with my talons and flew away to dodge its attacks. One of its eyes had become blinded making it yell out which allowed me to swoop down and grab Sting. I flew about one hundred yards away. Which would give me enough time to make sure he was okay and think of a plan.

"Hey I had that." Sting said as I placed him down.

"Sure I could totally tell by the way you were under its fucking foot not doing shit" I yelled sarcastically.

"You could have given me more time!"

"Well sorry for saving your life!"

"Thank you!"

"Wait, What?" I asked. We had just been yelling at each other, then he blurts out 'I'm sorry' what's with this dude. He turned him back to me but I could still see some of his face, he knew that he couldn't have done anything and was grateful I saved him, but he was too arrogant to not get mad at the fact he was saved by a girl. I could see why Lucy liked him.

"Okay here's the plan," I said. He turned to face me and nodded "So I'm going to use Harpy and Cat to distract it, you know blind it and draw its attention away, then you use all your Dragon Slayer-ey magic and try to take it down. There will still be another one, but for some reason it doesn't look like its fighting, more like the other one is protecting it. SO we can use that to our advantage. Got it?"

"Yeah, let's do this." He said. Then the wyvern was right in front of us, and we attacked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading, I might not be posing as frequent as i was before but I promise I will try to post when i can. Again, if you haven't, tell me who you want to end up together, i am doing it by popularity. Thanks \\(^-^)/**


	5. Chapter 5

I am sooooo sorry I haven't posted anything recently, but I will try to finish the story within the next few days!

* * *

Lisanna's POV

I jumped up to the monster and attacked, my talons lodged into its right eyes as I let out a scream. I tried to blind it as much as I could, but its hide was too tough. it took a lot of magical energy to get one eye blinded.

"Hey some help!" I yelled at sting. _God why was I paired with him, why couldn't I have been with Natsu, or even Lucy, at least she helps (not that I have anything against her, but she just (factually) isn't as strong, but still strong, god I'm going to stop thinking about this, I sound like a total bitch). But this guy, he's just staring._

 _"_ What. Oh yeah, sorry, you looked like you had it handled." he said with a large, Natsu like smile, while putting his hand behind his head.

"Well help okay, this it tougher than it looks!" I yelled back. God he was just as infuriating as Natsu.

"Got cha!" he got into a fighting stance and jumped a little below me. " **LIGHT DRAGON IRON FIST"** he yelled.

 _Wow he was strong,_ I thought _maybe he isn't that bad to have as a partner, plus he's kinda cute… WAIT WHAT! NO, NO, NO, I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT._ I smacked myself in the forehead at the thought. I liked Natsu, and only Natsu. I want going to let some brainless blond headed dragon boy take my heart. And plus, I thought it was going to be him and Lucy together. Such blond children they would have.

"Hey you okay?" he said once back on the ground. The wyvern was down, hopefully dead, but ii wasn't sure.

"Oh, umm, yeah I'm fine. Now we gotta get the other one" I said looking over my shoulder. The other wyvern wasn't attacked, but look scared. It stumbled back, almost childlike, but it was larger than the other one. It fell over next to some large mound with large round things in it… "Crap."

"What? Was I is it?" he said.

"That wyvern, I know why it wasn't attacking us."

"Why?"

"Because, it's almost a mother, and I think the eggs are going to hatch soon.:

Natsu's POV

"I- wait what! Shit!" I yelled as I ducked. We had only taken down one of the four, and even that was tough. One came and attacked me and the other Lucy. "Lucy!"

"Don't worry Natsu, you deal with that one I got this one!" she yelled back.

 _Why does she sound, and look, less scared than I do! I fucking strong did she get!_ I thought.

I looked over towards her again. "I OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LOKE" she yelled, and there was the perverted cat dude.

"Evening, princess, lovely as ever." He said. I think a vein just popped in my head, god I hated that guy.

"not now, I'm taken, I need some help." She held out her hand "Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He replied. 1. What were they doing and 2. TAKEN! By who! God I swear if it was sting I would kill him. She turned towards me and winked, my heart began to beat faster as I became more flustered. _Was that actually a wink, or did she look my general direction while simultaneously getting something in her eye_.

Anyway, while I was busy trying to kill one of these things, Lucy and Loke were holding hands and, Dancing? God I hated that guy. I only saw half of what was going on, but I both hated and loved it. I missed the first half while Fire dragon slaying this wyvern ass (which was pretty tough) and once that was done I saw a shit load of light descending on the other one. And in the blink on an eye, it was down as well. I understood nothing, but I went with it.

"What was that!" I yelled

"Oh did you see, it's a form on unison raid that I can do with Loke, it shoots concentrated celestial light into your opponent, like a shit load of swords." She replied.

"Well I loved it! When did you get so bad-ass?" I saw her face turn a slight crimson color, was she… blushing? Wait now I was blushing!

"Well, you were awesome as well, you got it done faster that I could, so you are the real hero here." Another blush, from both of us.

"Thanks, anyway, there I something I have been meaning to tell you, and well, no time like the present, so here it goes…" _now was my chance._ "Lucy I think that I'm in love with you."

Lucy's POV

"Lucy, I think I'm in love with you." He said. _Wait…WHAT! What should I say, well tell him you love him too, wait but do I, I thought I liked Sting, oh and then there is Lisanna, oh how will I tell her, my god I don't know what to do!_ I thought. I knew I loved him, but I wasn't sure I was _in love_ with him.

"Natsu, I…" but was cut off by the largest wyvern attacking us, god I wish the others had better luck. And I wish they would stop attacking us.

We both dodged the attack but now were on separate side of the wyvern. I locked eyes with Natsu and shook my head, as if to signal that I'll attack first, he understood. I look out one of my whips and jumped up flinging it towards him. I managed to wrap it around its feet, temporarily immobilizing it. Natsu then jumped up and shot concentrated fire into its eyes. It was as if nothing we did even affected it. Shot after shot, nothing affected it. It didn't attack us, just took the punched. What was its deal. Both Natsu and I were tired and almost out of magical energy. I thought it was over.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu yell.

"Natsu!" I yelled back. I saw the look in his eyes, he didn't look helpless, he looked pissed off, and determined. He stood up, and in the blink of an eye, caught on fire. He looked so strong, he wasn't scared. It gave me hope. It wasn't like when we faced the oracion seis, or the when we were in edolas, this challenge wasn't as tough. He didn't look like he was pissed because we were losing, he looked like something had hurt some he loved. Like some had hurt…me? That's what he always saved me! Oh my god I was so stupid! What didn't I see it sooner! He was always saving me, I never got the chance to save him! My god, I loved him. Yes, I did, I did love him, and I knew it now, I just hoped I got the chance to sell him. But Lisanna, oh god how would I tell her. I had promised I wouldn't do anything until I was 100% positive, but I was. god I was such an idiot! No Lucy think about this later, we got a battle to win.

"Natsu!" I yelled, he turned towards me. Give it all you got! I wrapped two whips around it body, again immobilizing it, and Natsu attacked. He was so strong, it yelled and tried to escape my grasp, but I didn't let it. Natsu yelled something, but I didn't hear it, and then fire was everywhere, and the monster was down.

I ran over to him as he fell to the ground. He looked weak.

"I was pretty awesome wasn't I? he asked.

"You idiot, don't do that to me, I was fucking worried!"

"I knew you loved me."

"Oh shut up" I said, and with that I kissed him. He was more shocked than I was, but within a few seconds was kissing me back. It felt as if everything was gone, just us, it was perfect. Yes, the perfect first kiss, surrounded by a shit load of fire and a few dead monsters. Just, perfect.


End file.
